


Gates of Cerelii

by Firefly (fantasticfabrications)



Category: Free!
Genre: Actually idk I think they're epic, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Druids, Dungeons and other fighting locations, Epic Boss Fights, High School, Low Fantasy, M/M, Mages, Paladins, Priests, Real Life, Real Life versus Living in a Daydream, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticfabrications/pseuds/Firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An online massive-multiplayer roleplaying game brings two teenagers together. Well, as together as online allows. Fast friends, Makoto ("Maleko") and Haru ("Kaito") have no idea that they are about to meet in real life.</p><p>Between fighting basilisks and raiding dungeons, online life is a blast. Despite this, Makoto's and Haru's real life interactions are a series of misunderstandings. Is their relationship destined to be online only, or will these two figure out themselves and each other, in order to bridge the gap between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Guild

**Author's Note:**

> So this is dedicated to my cousin who is sick. She loves video games with all those fantasy aspects, so when she gets better she'll have this story to read. Also, this story is under her AO3 account, because I didn't feel like waiting to post this story. Fantasticfabrications won't mind, I'm sure of that.

Gates of Cerelii was exceedingly popular in Japan—where it had originated—and was rapidly spreading across Asia and further west. It wasn’t really a surprise; after all, the class system (which offered nine different options) and special skills for each class (of which there were two hundred and seventy total) were new and advanced. Another bonus was the open world map. To top it off, there were randomized dungeons, cool quests, and epic bosses.

Makoto had bought the game when he was fifteen, and it was worth every penny. Two years later, his character, Maleko, was a level seventy mage. His stats were great, his armor and weapons elite, and his spells were powerful. He had even made many friends through the game. So what if they were only online? Despite not knowing them in real life, Makoto trusted them.

The guild he had been accepted into was the Free-Fighters-Guild. The Guildmaster went by Seithan. A level eighty Paladin, Seithan was an excellent player. Raids always went smoother when he was around to coordinate movements. His younger brother was also a part of the guild. 

Fighter_Moran was energetic, peppy, and easily excitable. Despite Seithan’s worries about his brother, the Barbarian was a powerful warrior. Almost reckless, the guild’s Priest and Priestess had to keep an eye on Moran’s health bar. He didn’t like carrying potions.

Reis and LadyLenou were the two Priest class characters. Their powers of light magic and healing came in very handy in the guild’s raids. With their trusty staves, the Priest and Priestess kept health and mana bars up.

LordRinion was LadyLenou’s older brother. A Paladin like Seithan, LordRinion tore through the ranks of enemy lines with his two swords and holy armor surrounding him. He and LadyLenou were the only two people located outside of Japan. Living in Australia (and therefore dealing with time zone issues) frustrated the Paladin and his sister.

Chiyosa was a Warlock. Dark magic was under his control. Summoning beasts to do his bidding was his specialty. Having them attack enemies while he stood back and shot spells was what he did. He and Reis were close, despite Reis complaining that dark magic “wasn’t beautiful”. 

Kaito was the last member of the guild. The quiet man was a Druid, capable of summoning the elements to destroy his enemies. With his special skills Hurricane and Ice Orb, Kaito was the second most powerful character in the guild. Despite this, he refused to take the lead during any of the raids.

Makoto liked all of the guild members, but he got along with Kaito the best. It seemed like he always knew where Kaito was going to attack, and so he moved his character accordingly. They were a dangerous duo, even when it was just the two of them grinding for experience.

Makoto knew he’d like to meet the other guild members one day, but that wasn’t likely to happen. After all, coordinating a meeting would be difficult, and he’d never know if he was passing one of the other members on the street. He’d never meet them, but that couldn’t stop him from wishing that he could meet Kaito. They’d be friends—that was something Makoto was sure of—because he already felt he knew the other teenager. How could they not be friends with how close they were online?

And so, Makoto continued to fight monsters, and he continued to talk to the other guild members, and he continued balancing real life with Gates of Cerelii. Things were good. He had no idea what was to come with the arrival of a black haired, blue eyed, silent teenager that moved into the house at the top of the hill.


	2. The Caverns of Loray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guild attempts to beat a high level dungeon..

The Caverns of Loray were a maze of underground tunnels. The quest was simple: enter the caverns, find the NPC Templar’s items, and defeat the boss. In this case, the boss was a basilisk. High defense, poison bite, stun capabilities, knock-back powers, with a vulnerable forehead and belly.

 

The plan was also simple. Seithan and LordRinion were the ones to come up with it. Seithan and LordRinion would lead the party through the tunnels. Maleko would follow behind them, shooting spells and enchantments at the enemies, and then LadyLenou and Reis would follow him. Kaito and Fighter_Moran would be the rear guard, protecting the priest and priestess from any enemies that re-spawned behind them. Chiyosa’s minions would seek out any hidden items or gold while also dealing with enemies in their way.

 

Once they reached the final destination, Chiyosa’s pets would distract the basilisk along with Fighter_Moran and the two Paladins. Chiyosa, Maleko, and Kaito would use their long range magic to bring down the giant snake. LadyLenou and Reis would heal whoever needed healing while staying a safe distance away.

 

The guild met in the nearest town and started the trek to the caverns. Haru had disagreed with Seithan’s plan. The blue eyed man hated bringing up the rear. There wasn’t enough action to make it worth the effort of actually paying much attention. The group chat’s sound rang.

 

 **Seithan** : Yo. You guys ready? Anyone need time to switch items?

 **Maleko** : Yeah. One moment.

 **LordRinion** : Hurry up Mal.

 **LordRinion** : I’m so ready for this, we’re gonna kick ass today

 **Chiyosa** : Guyyyyyyssss let’s go! I’m so pumped for this quest! Think there’s going to be good drops? Any legendaries?

 

Haru decided to reply while the others got ready. He was famous for his short answers, and he knew that they irritated Chiyosa. He responded with just one word.

 

 **Kaito** : Maybe.

 **Maleko** : kk, I’m ready

 **Maleko** : Kaito! You talked! ^.^

 **Seithan** : Everyone ready to go?

 **Fighter_Moran** : Yes!

 **LadyLenou** : I’m ready to go, as is LordRinion                                                                                      

 **Reis** : I’m ready as well

 **Chiyosa** : Yep! All ready! /jumps up and down/

 **Kaito** : …sure.

 **Maleko** : Kaito’s ready, he already did everything at town

 **Seithan** : Everyone knows the plan, so we’re off! Let’s defeat the basilisk and complete this quest!

 **Chiyosa** : YAY TEAM

 

Haru moved Kaito after the other characters with a sigh. The Caverns of Loray had an intimidating gray stone entrance—tall, with two large stone pillars depicting snakes—that led to the underground passages. The game designers had really done well with this dungeon; from the cracks in the stone to the little scorpions running around, the design was realistic and intricate. It was one of the best aspects of Gates of Cerelii. 

 

The Caverns of Loray was a tough quest, that much the entire guild knew, and the monsters were all level fifty or more. Supposedly there were traps, urns that spawned enemies when broken, and many, many, many confusing twists and turns. Some guilds had their members split up to find the next level of tunnels and then send a portal with their location, but there was always a risk of a smaller party being overwhelmed by monsters. As it was, Free-Fighters-Guild was already small. They couldn’t afford to split up. 

 

That was partly why Haru had agreed to go last. While he preferred to fight at the frontlines, he knew that the chance of a hidden side tunnel was possible, and in that case the team would be glad to have him in the rear guard. Haru had set up Kaito’s stats to do maximum damage and the armor he had chosen was some of the best in terms of legendaries. His defense was solid. The dark haired teen was sure he could handle anything bad coming at him and protect the guild’s healing members as well.

 

Haru pressed the button on his keyboard that corresponded with his set skill Hurricane. A stormy ring appeared around him, one that depleted the life of any demons that got too close, and also added to his defense. He had made Kaito an elemental Druid, and focused him on wind and ice magics. Ice Orb and Blizzard were his two most damaging attacks, while Hurricane and Twisting Armor protected him.

 

The first “floor” of the caverns was easier than Haru expected. It made him suspicious. It made Chiyosa and Fighter_Moran relax.

 

 **Fighter_Moran** : Wow this is EASY

 **Chiyosa** : I thought there would be more mobs…

 **Maleko** : We’re so jinxed now! How could you guys gloat this early on?  so cruel >.<

 **Chiyosa** : Mal-chan! Don’t worry, I’ll protect you if the mobs get stronger!

 **Kaito** : Idiots

 **Maleko:** Kaito you’re cruel too (x_x)

 

Haru frowned at the screen but didn’t respond to his friend’s words. He wasn’t going to let himself be distracted by the group chat. There were monsters to fight, treasure to discover, and a giant snake to kill

 

The guild descended through the levels, each one getting progressively more difficult, trying (and failing) to find the basilisk’s boss room. The maze of tunnels were confusing, but his job wasn’t to navigate. Haru kept an open eye out for enemies, but he wasn’t paying very much attention to the direction they were heading in.

 

One left turn and then a right, and then down a long stretch of nothing, and Haru should have said something. It wasn’t right. Usually there were monsters, lots of them, before a big fight. Where were the minions? Where were the potion drops? The entire situation wasn’t quite right.

 

 The guild filed into a large open room. There was nothing there—not a monster, not a treasure chest, not any cool item—and the boss was very obviously not in that room. It was at that moment, when every single guild member was gathered together, that the cavern went to shambles.

 

Claw Vipers, medium sized snake-demons that slid around (but had two arms with sharp claws), materialized out of nowhere. Salamanders, the fire breathing almost-dragons, followed the Claw Vipers. Haru cursed out loud. Well this was definitely a damper on the formerly happy mood. Seithan’s message popped up just before the snakes attacked.

 

 **Seithan** : Protect the healers!

 

Haru was already in motion. Ice flew. Winds howled. The snakes were slowed. Maleko’s frost hydra added to Haru’s cold spells. The Paladins fought against the seemingly never-ending waves of monsters.

 

Chiyosa was the first of the team’s characters to die. His minions died with him, and the character wall protecting the Priest and Priestess was breached. There was no way Haru could have backed him up in time.

 

Fighter_Moran died next. Haru wasn’t too bothered by that. The kid was annoying, and besides, he and Chiyosa had jinxed the guild’s mission. It served him right. Let the Barbarian lose the experience points from this mob room.

 

Haru was really stretching himself thin by that point. Both he and Maleko were long range classes, which meant this type of dungeon room was particularly difficult. There was no room to maneuver! Seithan and LordRinion were doing their best to hold off the foes, and the two healer classes were healing as best they could with their slowly depleting mana reserves.

 

The black haired teenager was the first to notice the change in enemy patterns. One of the Salamanders had a different eye color which a glinting hide, and Haru, in his distraction, let a monster slip past him. He recovered a moment too late. Reis was dead as well.

 

By that time, Haru was seriously questioning his choice in guilds. It was down to him, Seithan, LordRinion, Maleko, and LadyLenou. Maybe he could convince Maleko to switch guilds with him. There had to be other free guilds.

 

LordRinion fell back to protect LadyLenou and Haru moved Kaito forward. They had been quite literally backed into a corner of the room, and Haru was looking for a way out. Did they have to defeat the whole room full of monsters or just the mob’s boss? They were down to four Claw Vipers and five Salamanders, plus the leader Salamander, and it was only then that Haru remembered the Portal Stones.

 

A private message sounded, and Haru glanced at the corner of his screen. Maleko was reading his mind again. Haru scowled, trying to telepathically tell Maleko that he should focus on fighting snakes and not on Kaito’s—Haru’s—thoughts, and the little messages were still there, in italics to show it was private.

 

**_Maleko_ ** _: Kaito they don’t work_

**_Maleko:_ ** _the Stones_

**_Maleko:_ ** _so don’t bother_

 

Haru huffed in annoyance as he positioned Kaito in front of Maleko, LordRinion, and LadyLenou. His favored recurve bow—Breath of the Dying—was quickly switched out to a well-balanced mace for close combat. Summoning Blizzard, Haru watched as the ice pelts rained down on his enemies. He was always pleased with how the mobs were slowed. There was something beautiful in the way the Claw Vipers and Salamanders inched along, skin turned light blue, slowed from the cold.

 

The dark haired young man revived his Hurricane, letting the winds buffet and blow the snakes off course. He used Blizzard again. When the snakes got through, Haru turned to hand-to-hand combat. He had Kaito lash out with Oathbringer, maneuvering the dark haired Druid to the center of the mob, using the mace as a distraction and then quickly pressing ‘3’ on his keyboard. Ice Orb whirled and crashed into enemy lines and shattered into smaller pieces.

 

Then the mob leader was there. Coldfang was his name, and Haru’s eyes flashed with excitement. He lived for boss battles. Coldfang lanched himself at Kaito, and Haru had Kaito meet him halfway. Oathbringer was swung in an arc, smashing into Coldfang’s side, and the Salamander retaliated with his Knockback special ability. Kaito was pushed back, and Haru, when he went to move forward, found he couldn’t. Stun was one of his least favorite enemy abilities (but he didn’t mind it when one of the teammate Paladins used it).

 

Then he was moving Kaito again, lashing out with the mace, using Oathbreaker’s knockback bonus to push Coldfang away from LordRinion, LadyLenou, and Maleko. Haru was frustrated to note that the leader Salamander was immune to his unrelenting ice attacks. Immunity to cold, Knockback, and Stun were the obvious special bonuses that the mob leader had. Coldfang was good, but Haru was better.

 

Haru met Coldfang halfway once again, swinging his weapon, and both he and the Salamander were knocked back. Blue eyes stared at the large computer screen, looking for a physical weakness to use to his advantage. There was nothing obvious; that would, of course, make things too easy.

 

Hurricane was used again, Haru wishing for once that he had chosen Earth magic instead of Ice, and suddenly Maleko was there, lightening sparking at his fingers. A well placed Chain Lightening killed three enemies who had been worn down, and temporarily paralyzed Coldfang. 

 

Haru used the short break to heal himself and look at the rest of the guild members. Seithan and LordRinion were killing off the last two regular snakes with quick and precise attacks. LadyLenou was healing Seithan. Haru watched as Maleko shot another Chain Lightening at Coldfang. That was the trigger that brought Haru back to the fight.

 

Kaito rushed forward, knocking the Salamander back and, pushing on, he swung Oathbringer in a flurry of attacks. Maleko moved closer and the air around him crackled with electricity.

 

After that, it wasn’t long before Coldfang let out a piercing wail. Haru winced at the volume and lowered his speakers some. The drops came, one legendary weapon, two rare armor pieces, and a ton of gold, and Haru waited for the group to gather before investigating more.

 

LadyLenou revived Reis, and then she revived Fighter_Moran while Reis revived Chiyosa. Haru watched with little interest as Fighter_Moran hugged LadyLenou and LordRinion pushed him away.

 

 

 **LordRinion** : While this has been fun, LadyLenou and I have to go… It’s nearing midnight over here and mum wants us off 

 **Reis:** I apologize, but I too must leave. This has taken longer than expected, and I need a full eight hours of sleep before the track meet tomorrow.

 **Chiyosa:** But guysss we have a basilisk to kill… you’re really going to leave in the middle of a quest? :’(

 

Haru considered his options. It was almost ten, and Haru’s parents were supposed to call at half past ten to finalize arrangements. He would have to get off the computer soon.  A message from Seithan ended the conversation about leaving.

 

 

 **Seithan:** Alright, basilisk quest is postponed until next week. Everyone around Friday night?

 **Maleko:** I can do that. Maybe meet earlier this time? Like five instead of six?

 **Seithan:** Sure. Moran and I can do that.

 **Chiyosa:** I can do that!

 **LordRinion:** Lenou and I can do the hour earlier too.

 **Kaito:** I’ll be there. I’m off now, bye everyone

 **Chiyosa:** byeeee Kaito

 **Maleko:** Bye Kaito!

 **Maleko:** Wait Wait Wait Kaito! Do you want to go grinding for EXP tomorrow?

 

Haru logged out without answering Maleko. He could pretend that he hadn’t seen the message. There was no way he’d be online the following day, or the day after that. Turning to face his room, Haru took in all the boxes taped up, the two suitcases that he would carry with him, and placed his head in his hands. He would have to pack up his computer. That was the last thing to do before the transition.

 

Haru stood, took the larger of the two suitcases, and put it on his desk. He set about dismantling his large computer system. His cell phone rang, and Haru answered it without looking at the caller. There was only one person it could be.

 

“I’m all packed.” The white lie wouldn’t hurt anyone. “I’ll be ready for the movers in the morning, and I’ve got my plane ticket and boarding pass already printed out.”

 

“Good job Haruka.” The woman on the other end of the phone said. “Your father and I will see you at Christmas.

 

“Of course, Mother.” Haru answered. The line went dead. Haru sighed and turned back to his computer.

 

He hadn’t told anyone about the move. The black haired teen didn’t have any real friends. Haru frowned as he wrapped the monitor up in a sweatshirt for protection. He hadn’t even told the guild about the move, about how he’d be gone for a few days, and he knew Maleko would worry a bit.

 

Haru let out a long breath. The town he was going to be living in was much smaller than Tokyo, but there would be a beach and hopefully it would be easier to breathe there. And maybe this time he could re-invent himself, maybe make a friend or two, and maybe he wouldn’t be always alone. Make real life friends, not just his online group.

  

Computer packed, Haru zipped up the suitcase with a sense of finality. This apartment in Tokyo was not his home any longer. That title would now go to his grandmother’s house in Iwatobi.

 

When Haru tumbled into bed that night, his dreams were filled with Kaito and Maleko and their real life adventures. He would wake ready to face the changes ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this sucks this sucks this probably sucks so much I found myself editing and re-editing and editing the fight scene over and over and I think I still greatly dislike it... Was this chapter paced alright? Please tell me it flowed well enough... anyyyywayyyyy please please review, it makes my days that much better.


	3. Bittersweet Thoughts and Real Life Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Makoto think about fantasy worlds versus their own real lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I planned originally for this chapter to have Haru and Makoto's first meeting, but I decided to put it into the next chapter. I feel like this section needed to be separate from the meeting, just so everyone could get to know the thought processes of these characters more.

1\. Haru

 

What appeal was there in real life? There was no fountain of youth, no potions to grant temporary speed or strength, no dungeons where gold and powerful artifacts existed and waited for brave adventurers to discover… There weren’t any magic powers to give people strength. There just wasn’t anything worth dreaming about in real life.

 

Damn, how Haru wished he could just leave. Leave Earth, go to Gates of Cerelii, and disappear from this existence. Disappear from a cold, cold world. Disappear from a world that he had never belonged to.

 

As Haru dozed in between sleep and consciousness, thoughts of a new world entered his mind. Plots formed. A new manga, new art, new drawings and paintings and pictures filled Haru’s dazed mind.

 

Noise woke him from his almost-slumber, the bumpy landing of his plane brought him back to his real world. Haru took a moment to orient himself. Iwatobi, his mind supplied him with information, the new hometown.

 

Right. Starting over. A new existence. A new beginning. Haru stretched in his business class seat, mentally thanking his traveling parents for being considerate enough to put him up front and away from the loud and crowded coach section.

 

The blue eyed teenager gathered his bags together and stood, making his way from the plane to the terminal. Crowded, that was his first impression, and busy. Not much different from Tokyo, Haru decided with a frown. Not much different at all.

 

A taxi was caught, a drive was made, and Haru observed the scenery without really thinking of anything in particular. His fingers itched to draw something. What exactly he was inspired to draw was eluding Haru, but he figured he would just start sketching and things would take shape. That was what usually happened when he was in one of these moods.

 

He arrived at his grandmother’s home in time, and the small woman greeted him at the door. Izumi Nanase was a small woman, small and quiet, a lady of few words. She valued substance in a few short sentences over meaningless chatter just to fill the silence.

 

“Haruka.” She greeted her grandson, hugging him gently, and then stepped away from the entry to allow him to enter the house. “You remember the room you had as a child? That’s where you’ll be staying.”

 

Haru nodded. He had expected nothing less. Routine was another thing he had learned from his grandmother. Izumi wasn’t a person who loved change, so it wasn’t a surprise in the slightest that his room would be the same. Haru wondered if the furniture and wall hangings were the same as well. He concluded that they probably were.

 

“I’ll take my bags up then.” Haru told the elderly woman. He adjusted the strap on his backpack and headed up the stairs.

 

“I’m glad you’re here, Haruka.” Izumi said quietly from her place by the door. “I hope you’ll like your time here.”

 

“…I’m glad I’m here too.” Haru admitted, eyes averted, tone quiet. It seemed to him that if he spoke any louder the words wouldn’t hold the same meaning. Quiet. Calm. Peaceful. That was what Haru hoped for here, and he wasn’t going to start off loudly and break his own code.

 

He continued up the stairs. Each step felt strangely significant. This was his new life. Haru’s feet felt heavy as he made his way down the hall and into his room. This was it. This was what his life was to be now.

 

 

2\. Makoto

 

Makoto shut off his laptop with a sad sigh. Kaito had missed their usual questing. Every Saturday without fail, he and Kaito would go grinding for experience, items, and gold. It was tradition. And Kaito had missed it.

 

Worried thoughts flew through Makoto’s mind. Was Kaito hurt? Did something bad happen to him? Makoto sighed again. No, Kaito wasn’t hurt, the brown haired teenager reprimanded himself, he was probably just busy. No doubt something very last minute had come up and Kaito felt obligated to do something out of the ordinary. It was fine, Kaito was fine.

 

Makoto pushed those thoughts from his mind as best as he was able to. He still had mathematics homework to do, and that would take his mind off of this.

 

Textbook, paper, and pencil were gathered, but Makoto just stared at the numbers blurring together before his eyes. How was he to focus when he was so distracted by thoughts of Kaito?

 

Another sigh escaped Makoto as he rubbed his eyes and removed his glasses. Nope, homework was not going to get done right then.

 

Why was Makoto so preoccupied with thoughts of Kaito? They were close friends online, guild companions and questing friends, but they didn’t know each other. Does online matter?—Makoto’s heart asked him—does it really matter? Because you do know him. You do know Kaito. You’ve bonded online only but you trust him and care for him. And Kaito cares in return.

 

Makoto rubbed his eyes again and checked his phone. Two new text messages blinked their notifications at him, and Makoto was amused to see one from Kisumi and one from Sousuke. While Kisumi was a texting fiend, Sousuke was more reserved.

 

‘ _Mako-chan_ ’, Kisumi’s text read, ‘ _basketball tomorrow? Around noon-ish? At the park?_ ’

 

Sousuke’s text was also about basketball. ‘ _Are you going to play ball with Kisumi? Kisumi’s trying to get a group together_ ’.

 

Makoto smiled a bit and texted back to both of his friends that he would meet them at the park. Real life wasn’t so bad, even if there were no dragons to tank. Makoto had friends, better than decent grades, and a great family.

 

So why did he find himself wondering about the what-ifs that would never happen? What if Makoto could meet Kaito? What if they could meet in real life? What would their relationship be like if they knew each other and were able to hang out in person? Would they have a different dynamic in real life compared to their online one?

 

Makoto hated himself for these useless thoughts. Why did he dream of meeting his online best friend? He had friends in reality. Shouldn’t he be content with them?

 

His thoughts were interrupted by his mother calling him and the twins for dinner. Makoto was finding himself grateful for every distraction these days. He couldn’t continue to think of Kaito in this way. If this continued… well, Makoto feared his own feelings. Already he was in too deep. And Makoto couldn’t let himself fall in love with someone who would never be really there in person.

 

Real life was cruel at times, this Makoto knew. Cruel in its way of keeping people apart, cruel in the lack of magic that could not exist, and yet beautiful in its own way. Hope was beautiful. Dreams were beautiful. And life wasn’t bad, and Makoto had to focus on that, and not on the Kaito and his creator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit shorter, but that's because I wanted to give some insight to Haru's and Makoto's thought processes. Haru is very fantasy-minded right now. Makoto is more balanced. This chapter was sort of a way to compare and contrast the two main characters and where they are in life.
> 
> Next chapter is the first meeting, I promise! It's already partly written, so I hope to have it up sometime next week.
> 
> Also, remember to review! Reviews help make my world go round xD

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo.... how was it? Halfway decent? I'm not the best writer, and this isn't beta'd, but it works. I think. I hope. Let me know what you thought?


End file.
